


Too Cute to Hoot

by katcchako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, aka that means 1st year akaashi and 2nd year bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcchako/pseuds/katcchako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nobody greets someone like this,” Akaashi explains while Konoha examines the word scrawled across his wrist. “Literally nobody.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute to Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be the first thing i post on this account, but i wrote it and i liked it so here it is~
> 
> you can never have too much bokuaka soulmate shit, right? ...............sowlmates, anyone?

It is Akaashi Keiji’s first day at Fukurodani Academy, and like many other 1st Years he has been given to an upperclassmen to guide him around the school. Konoha is nice, a little cheeky but not in an irritating kind of way, and a bit nosy. Nosy, in the sense, that he insists Akaashi show him the mark that binds him to his unknown soulmate. When he does, the 2nd Year just laughs.

“Nobody greets someone like this,” Akaashi explains while Konoha examines the four lettered word scrawled across his wrist. “Literally nobody.”

“Don’t count your chicks until they hatch, Akaashi-san,” Konoha snickers as Akaashi pulls his wrist free. The dark, furrowed brows of the 1st Year make him laugh. “No, but I agree. That’s a little weird.”

“Anyway…” Akaashi drags after a moment. “Will you take me to meet the volleyball club now? I’ve been wanting to sign up–”

“Yeah, I know. C’mon,”

Akaashi follows Konoha through the somewhat crowded hallway and several more until they reach the door that leads outside and to the gymnasium. Konoha hums softly and opens the door, gesturing Akaashi go before him, and then following the 1st Year out. He begins to whistle and Akaashi pulls off his backpack to find the sheet he needs for the club. Outside the gym, they can hear the faint squeaking of shoes against polished floor and the sounds of volleyballs being slapped and hitting the floor.

Konoha pushes the gymnasium doors open and walks inside, holding one of the doors back so that Akaashi could enter behind him.

Akaashi watches the team practice, his eyes darting around to each player, and Konoha grins at his focused expression. Dark green eyes stop on the member with the weird hair who happens to be staring right back at him and not at all at the volleyball coming straight for his face.

He hits the floor with a  _thud!_  and everyone rushes to see if he’s okay, Akaashi at Konoha’s heels.

“Jeez, Bokuto, whatever happened to keeping your eye on the ball?” Asks Konoha crouching down beside him. Bokuto just groans. “Sarukui, has he been spacing out the whole time?”

“Not really. He actually hasn’t been unfocused until just now.”

Akaashi leans to the side while the upperclassmen converse to look at Bokuto who is still lying on his back with his hand clutching the side of his face where the ball had hit him.

“That looks like it hurts.” Akaashi says softly. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

The upperclassmen is staring at him again, those large golden eyes locked on him. Akaashi isn’t sure what to say or if he should even say anything really, so he gets down on his knees beside Kohona–who is now making jokes with the other upperclassmen as though he’d completely forgotten about their teammate on the floor–and slides his hand underneath Bokuto’s head.

“You probably shouldn’t lie down much longer if your head made impact with the–”

“H-hoot!” Bokuto’s voice breaks before the word manages to come out of his mouth.

Konoha stops in the middle of talking when Bokuto’s head smacks back into the floor. Akaashi covers his own reddening face as the upperclassmen starts to laugh.

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god, are you serious?” The other upperclassmen look at Konoha in surprise as he cackles loudly over Bokuto’s pained groan. Konoha takes Bokuto’s arm and looks at the question written against his skin before dropping it again and wheezing. “This is fucking hysterical!”

Eventually Bokuto is taken over to the bench to rest, Konoha and Sarukui dragging him since he basically refused to move his feet, and practice is spent without him. He watches Akaashi set the ball and play with the others from the sidelines, still holding his hand to the bruise on the side of his face. Practice ends on a good note with Akaashi’s club sheet being taken up by their current captain in approval.

Akaashi approaches Bokuto once the nets and balls are put away, and he sits beside him. Bokuto looks at him apologetically and Akaashi sighs.

“Sorry about earlier! Really… um…” Bokuto flushes and turns his gaze away. “My name’s Kou–Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi responds, his voice soft again. “…I have one question,” he says, holding his wrist out for Bokuto to see the ’ _hoot!’_  that bonded them as soulmates. When he looks back at Akaashi’s face, there is a light red tint painting his cheeks. “Why ‘hoot?’ I mean, I’m glad it’s a unique thing because that makes our lives easier but… just,  _why?”_  

Bokuto grins sheepishly. “Um… I forgot how to talk. And I said ‘hot’ and ‘cute’ at the same time. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto expects nothing but a disgusted noise to come from Akaashi after the reveal, but what he gets instead is a very gentle, bubbly laugh. It makes his heart feel ticklish.

“Are you serious?”

“I know, it’s dumb, I’m dumb, shut up.” Bokuto whines but he’s smiling anyway.

“That’s cute.” Akaashi says. There’s a pause, and then he gives Bokuto a small smile. “No. That’s…hoot.”

Bokuto wants to scream a “thank you” to whatever god decided to give him Akaashi Keiji as a soulmate.


End file.
